Sonikku!
Sonikku! '(ソニック！) is an anime series loosely based off of the ''Sonic The Hedgehog ''video game series. It was animated and produced via a collaboration by Bones Inc. and Toei Animation in Japan, with the partnership between Sonic Team and SEGA. It was first broadcasted in Japan in 2017, and is still going to this day. Saban Brands has obtained the license to dub the anime, however, there is another Funimation dub that is uncut and uncensored. Originally planned as a 24 episode series which was inspired by the Classic era Sonic the Hedgehog games, the series has gotten ell over 100+ episodes due to it's popularity, and is currently going onto it's 5th season. As of today, the anime has recived 5 movies, and 12 OVA's. Plot Synopsis ''Main Article: List of Sonikku! episodes. The current 100+ episodes is spilt into 9 sagas, with an estimated 12 in the whole series. * '''The Death Egg Saga * Eggman's Revenge Saga * Chaos Emerald Saga * Chaos Saga * Ultimate Life Form Saga * Gizoid Saga * Dimension Saga * World Terrors Saga * Generations Saga * 'New World Saga '(Unreleased) * 'Metarex Saga '(Unreleased) * 'Mecha Saga '(Unreleased) Season 1 (First 3 Sagas) Death Egg Saga As the series begins, Dr. Ivo Robotnik starts his invasion upon Mobian Earth, a fantasy version of Earth. An 8 year old Hedgehog Beastkin named Sonikku Yujinaka is living with his mother when Robotnik attacks. Sonic's mother gets killed and he loses his younger sister, Mail, and runs away after finding out his ability to run at supersonic speeds. He later runs into a woman named Lana, who takes Sonic under her as an adoptive mother. He later is trained by her, and finds Dr. Eggman trapping animals into Badniks and using them to take over the world. He eventually stops him, and their rivalry commences. 4 years later, Sonikku is now 12 and is flying towards South Island in his planed called the Tornado. He encounters Dr. Robotnik and learns about his plans to get the Chaos Emeralds, and use the animals and people to create a robot army. Sonic stops him, gets the emeralds, and sends them away. However, Robotnik learns that there is a 7th Chaos Emerald, and searches for it. Meanwhile, Sonic heads to West Side Island, where he encounters Robotnik and befriends a 5 year old fox cub, Miles Prower, who he nicknames "Tails" and they stop his death egg. A month later, Robotnik tries the Death Egg again, however, he uses the Little Planet as a scapegoat and creates Metal Sonic. Sonikku, who is on stopping Eggman, goes to Little Planet and befriends Amy Rose, who he saves from the Doctor's grasp. 2 months after this, Sonic, Amy and Tails head to Angel Island, where they battle Dr. Robotnik, his Death Egg, and the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles Echidna, the last of the Echidna clan. Eggman's Revenge Saga Being held as heroes and living together with Lana, Sonic, Tails, and Amy attend school and go on various adventures together, trying to stop Dr. Eggman. This saga introduces many important characters to the story such as the Chaotix, Sally Acorn, and Honey Katt. This also reveals Sonic's past and introduces many concepts to the series and the lore. Chaos Emerald Saga After the deaths of the Freedom Fighters, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and the Chaotix fight against Robotnik for the Chaos Emeralds. This saga ends the Classic Era and is the first notable appearance of Sonic's Azure abilities. Characters Main (Major) Production Notes As of 2018, the series wasn't intended to go past it's normal run until the end of the Time Eater Arc. However, storyboards, character profiles and many other things began to surface and spread online, with many people having doubts about the realism, due to it not being confirmed via official sources. This later season would be confirmed to air, starting with the Phantom Arc.